


Action figure theatre: Darkness on the Edge of Town

by DieAstra



Series: Arrow action figure comics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous scene from season 1 where Oliver Queen went to Malcolm Merlyn and the fight in his office. Only this time, done with the Arrow action figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Darkness on the Edge of Town

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow01-2.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow02-1.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow03-2.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow04.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow05.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow06.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow07-1.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow08.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow09-1.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow10-1.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow11.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow12.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow13.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow14.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow15.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town/Arrow16.jpg.html)


End file.
